


We Can't Have Kids

by BirdieWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidge - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, MTF Pidge, My First Work in This Fandom, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Voltron, ftm Keith, mentions of adoption, mentions of foster care, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieWrites/pseuds/BirdieWrites
Summary: Pidge knows that her boyfriend wants a family one day.But, she also knows that she can't give him oneKeith is 24 in this AUPidge is 23 in this AU





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge knows that Keith wants kids one day. It was a conversation that they had multiple  
times over the course of their friendship and maybe once or twice in the two months of their new relationship as a couple. It wasn’t something that came up as a plan or something.

No, rather it was Keith daydreaming about a life that was robbed from him as the child who was constantly being bounced from one foster family to the next. “A family is something to be treasured and I am glad you were lucky enough to have one” he had whispered, turning to her one day with a small smile and soft eyes.

And boy did Pidge ever regret looking into those violet pools because at that moment she was lost in a galaxy of Keith, Keith, Keith.

A year and a half later she is looking into those eyes and dreading the fact that she has  
to tell him that it just wasn’t possible. And it is breaking her heart into tiny pieces because she feels so selfish and she is robbing him of those daydreams. But, she can’t bring herself to do it.

Well, to be fair. She’s TRIED. ....like once? BUT. It was still an attempt and being the amazing scientist that she is, Pidge had to conduct some sort of test and her results are a blaring “Scared as Fuck”. Still, a good experiment needs many trials in order to come to a solid conclusion. Evidently, she just needs to conduct more.

 

Keith would make fun of her for that statement.

 

So, going on from that thought, her most rational thought, was her least rational thought as she decided to burst out sobbing in the middle of eating spaghetti with Keith during dinner.

Because, her way too adorable boyfriend decided to surprise her with food using his way too limited culinary skills and it was just so domestic. Just domestic enough to break her frozen fucking heart into even smaller pieces than she thought possible. And, when he looked at her in complete surprise with half of a noodle hanging out of his mouth it only made it worse, like how could you get any cuter?

“Pidge?”

And maybe perhaps she was getting too lost in her thoughts because all of a sudden, hearing her name from those lips snapped her straight back to reality. But, it took her a moment and the next thing she feels are those strong, safe arms rooting her back to the ground.

“Pidge, you’re worrying me.” Keith, whispered.

She choked on her words as she answered him, well kind of answered. It was more of a slurry of “I’m sorry” mixed with sobs here and there because, she was just incapable of holding herself together at this point.

“‘What do you mean you’re sorry? Pidge, what's going on?” She heard him say.

After shoving her face in his neck to hide her embarrassment over the whole ordeal, her brain had decided to continue to be an arse and blubber out the the fact that they both had the same thing going on down in their pants, which was kind of crude now that she thought about it, and that she would never be able to give him the family that he wants, which made everything escalate because Keith started to cry, and Keith never cries.

So they both kind of sat there crying their eyes out--

 

Pidge had never felt so crappy in her entire freaking life.

 

“How did you find out?” Keith finally croaked out, stopping the smaller person’s thoughts right in their tracks.

“What?” Pidge, asked.

“That I was trans” He replied, tentatively, pulling away so he can look at her face.

And for the second time in less than two minutes Pidge’s brain short circuited.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

“Wait what?” Her brain was buzzing.

 

Keith wouldn’t even look at her now and Pidge’s chest felt like a drum in a rock concert. She became restless. “Don’t play dumb Pidge, I know that you heard------” Keith, accused, snapping her attention back to him.

 

His whole posture somehow became even more defensive than before, seeming almost fearfully rigid. He abruptly turned to walk towards the living room and she felt her heart squeeze out of fear, losing the rest of his sentence as she verbally jumped in, following him out of the kitchen.

 

“No! I mean, wait, yes. I heard you.” Her hands were quaking. Pidge, stammered, arms flailing, face turning red. “But, oh my gosh. Wait. Oh gosh, Keith! I -----”

 

“Pidge! You’re rambling.” He interrupted, relaxing a little. Noticing the lack of ill intent based on her reaction. She wasn’t disgusted by him.

  


Pidge took a deep ragged breath, _finally_ grounding herself properly.

  


“Keith. I’m trans. Male to female” She sniffled out wiping some of the tears off of her face.

 

Keith froze, sharply turning back towards her. His heart in his throat, almost in disbelief.

“Wait, so you’re-- I mean. _we_. no.  Um.-- ” He began. Apparently it was his turn to ramble.

 

He _Sighed._

 

“So, you’re telling me that we went through three years of being friends, and _six months_ of a relationship without telling each other a detail like that?” Keith, conclusively said, sounding strained, looking down at his shoes, dazed.

  


“W-we’re-- a couple of idiots aren’t we?” The smaller chuckled. Trying to diffuse the new atmosphere. “I mean, how haven’t we noticed?” She chortled.

 

Keith snorted, coming out of the sudden stupor. His hand coming up to cover his mouth and nose, cheeks rosy.

 

“You know, for a genius. You aren’t _that_ perceptive are you.” He teased, giving her an endearing giggle.

 

Watching him, it took Pidge a moment to answer, because she couldn’t help but appreciate how prettily her boyfriend’s face scrunched up when he lit up with laughter. But she just had to reply with the same amount of fire because, where is the fun in that?

 

“ _Oh?_ Look who’s talking now?” Pidge joked, teasing him back. Before jumping towards her boyfriend effectively tackling him onto the futon and attacking his sides.

 

Which, in hindsight was probably a really bad idea. Because, it started a complete war on the couch, a broken vase, and an angry downstairs neighbor wielding an old fashioned broom. But, you know what? Screw the neighbor, and screw the fricken’ 2 dollar vase from walmart.

 

Their fun was absolutely worth it-- and Pidge, well, Pidge wouldn’t trade that laugh (or the owner of that laugh) for the world.

 

And maybe, maybe someday. They’ll have kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> All of the fluff!
> 
> Well, that second chapter ended up being so much shorter than I intended! I hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave a comment or any constructive criticism that you have! I love seeing what you guys think!
> 
> Also, I am thinking of making this a mini series! Let me know if you guys like that idea!
> 
> (Sorry, for all of the editing, I kept moving things around. I'm done, I promise! (Ok, this time I'm really done, I was reading through it and it needed more lol))


End file.
